Current facilities for transport of containers between land and ships involve large marine terminal cranes, which typically embody one trolley traveling along the length of a boom for pick-up and delivery of the containers. While such cranes may be adequate for low demand at small scale sea ports, at larger ports such cranes are a disrupting bottleneck to terminal activities, which call for additional equipment and cranes to avoid delays in port traffic and container transfer. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for a more efficient less costly and less time-consuming transfer of containers from land-based trucks to dock-side ships through the aforementioned type of marine terminal crane.